


Donuts

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #donut god, Because of course he is, Established Relationship, He drinks the creamer straight from the bottle, Logan gives less shits than usual, M/M, Patton is mentioned, Roman is loud, Sort Of, Virgil is a bitch, and annoying, back2datags, because prinxiety, he brings donuts for all, in which i am virgil, this is based off of a non-romantic experience i had with my best friend but it can be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Hi! Comment if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, because I don't care and whatever thing you comment will make me squeal with joy!! I'm serious, you could literally just comment "K" and my big rainbow heart will explode.





	Donuts

Another night of Virgil sleeping in Roman's room, pressed against the bed frame where the bed met the wall, covered in a single blanket that he shared with Roman, who lay only a few inches away from him. 

For the past couple minutes, Virgil had been drifting in between awake and asleep. He wanted to stay in bed with Roman and slip back into unconsciousness, not particularly concerned with anything else, until Roman moved. 

"Hey, are you awake?" Roman asked, shifting so one of his arms rested lazily on Virgil's lower ribs. 

Virgil slowly opened an eye and gave a small groan of affirmation.   
Roman sighed a laugh, and started talking about something that Virgil was not listening to.   
He loved Roman, he really did, but he just wanted to go back to sleep.   
He closed his eyes tighter and groaned loudly, mumbling at Roman to shut up. Roman stopped talking and let go of Virgil, propping himself up slightly on one of his elbows and leaning over him. 

Roman gently patted Virgil's nose with only three of his fingers, and the breathy laughter could be heard in his voice as he said, "Virgil, wake up. Virgil, talk to me. Virgil, are you awake? Hey, Virgil?" 

Virgil grumbled loudly and turned away from Roman, raising his hands above his head and stretching, seeming to pay no mind to him.   
Roman's sigh sounded annoyed, and even if all Virgil wanted to do was go back to sleep, pissing off Roman was a close second on the "Things Virgil Wants to do Right Now" list. 

So he turned his head away from Roman and towards the wall, sleepily smiling before stretching once more and turning back to Roman, a pouty, tired look on his face, his eyes closed. 

"Don' wanna wake up, Ro." He whined quietly, scooting away from Roman and turning his body away slightly. 

Roman sat up more and patted Virgil's face harder, though not enough to hurt him.   
He did it repeatedly, saying stuff like "Hello? Hey- Virge wake up!"  
Virgil rolled his eyes behind closed lids, and mumbled something incoherent. He didn't even know what he was saying. 

After a few more minutes of similar treatment and no results from Virgil, Roman sighed, flopping down next to Virgil and snuggling up close to him. He threw a leg over Virgil's legs, and an arm around his stomach. 

"Okay, I'm just gonna keep talking to you until you wake up, bastard."   
He threatened into Virgil's chest. Virgil idly wrapped an arm around Roman and opened his eyes to look down at him lazily.   
"Wow, you're really threatening, Roman." He muttered.   
Roman scoffed and didn't respond, instead starting to talk about something else. 

For awhile they just laid there, no major inturuptions as Roman spoke about whatever was on his mind and Virgil listened, every once and awhile giving short answers or inquiries such as "how's that?" Or "of course." Or "what we're you saying? I wasn't listening to you and I'm confused." (Not so short of an answer)

It was comfortable like this until, without any warning, Logan burst into the room. 

Virgil opened his eyes and raised his head up to see Logan standing just inside the door way.   
His unicorn onesie was half-on, covering just his legs with the sleeves tied around his waist, a gray tank top in place of the usual full onesie affect. He had a bottle of creamer in his hand and his glasses on top of his head. He leaned on the door way and spoke in a monotone voice. "Get up gays, Patton just got back with donuts."   
And he left the room, drinking from the bottle of creamer as he left.

Virgil was immediately up, rolling over Roman and onto the other side of the bed so he could get off.   
Roman caught him, however, halfway off the bed. There was lots of struggle and many offended noises. 

"Virgil you bitch," Roman said loudly, holding onto Virgil's leg.   
"I spend a whole half hour trying to get you to engage with me and fucking donuts is what wakes you up? Bitch!"   
Virgil giggled maniacally and slid out of Roman's grasp, scuttling over to the door quickly. 

"Love you babe, but I love donuts more! See ya!"   
He gave a two-fingered salute and ran off down the hallway, still giggling as Roman chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Comment if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, because I don't care and whatever thing you comment will make me squeal with joy!! I'm serious, you could literally just comment "K" and my big rainbow heart will explode.


End file.
